The Best Christmas Present
by CaramelAriana
Summary: It's Christmas time and Duo wishes for something he can't have...or can he?


I actually wrote this a couple years ago and was supposed to be buried somewhere deep until I was able to burn it. Meaning...it sucks. But because of the rules...you get stuck with this nn so please don't kill me...  
  
I was sitting in the car when I suddenly got the stupid idea that I could write a Christmas gundam wing fic. So here it is. Warnings: Shonen-ai. That means boys loving boys. If that bothers you don't read it. 2x1 pairing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
The Best Christmas Present  
  
Duo Maxwell stared out the window and sighed. Christmas was only a few days away. There was snow on the ground outside and a warm fire in the fireplace. The five gundam pilots were sharing a cabin for the holidays. Right now it was quite peaceful. Wufei had slipped out earlier for some mysterious reason. Quatre and Trowa were curled up together in front of the fire. He heard clicking and turned to the sound. Heero was typing away on his computer like always. Duo sighed again. If only Heero would give him half the attention he gave that damn computer. That was one Christmas wish that would never come true. He shook himself out of those thoughts. it was Christmas time, no time to be depressed.

He was getting bored just staring out the window. He looked over at Trowa and Quatre. They seemed so comfortable he didn't want to disturb them. Only one person left!

"Heero!" He leaned on the back of his friend's chair. "Watcha up to?" He got no answer. "Typing again? It's Christmas Heero you shouldn't be working."

"Hn." Duo leaned over to try to read what Heero was typing up. Heero turned and gave him a death glare. Duo ignored it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Omae o korosu."

Duo stood back up. "Sheesh Heero. Just asking." He looked back out the window and got an idea. "Say Heero? Wouldn't you love to do something a little more fun?"

"No."

"Oh come on! How about going outside?" No answer. "Build a snowman? Make snow angels? Go sledding?"

"If I go with you will you shut up?"

Duo grinned. "Sure!"

A few minutes later Duo was dragging Heero and a sled up a hill. They got to the top and Duo flopped onto the sled. He looked up and grinned at Heero. "Hop on!" Heero hesitated then sat behind him. Duo smiled to himself. Whatever excuse to be near the perfect soldier. "Better hold on unless you what to go flying." He felt arms wrap around him. He kicked off and they went racing down the hill. He loved the feel of the wind as it hit his face and blew through his hair. Just as they reached the bottom of the hill the sled hit a bump and they went toppling out of the sled. Duo landed on his back with a thump.

When he could breath again he heard laughing. He sat straight up and looked over. Heero was laughing? Was that really the perfect soldier laughing? Duo walked over and looked at Heero. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked with a smile.

A pile of snow chose that moment to fall off its branch and land on Duo's head. That sent Heero into another fit of laughter. He was on his back with tears streaming out of his eyes. Duo scowled. "Glad you think it's funny. Now I gotta go wash my hair!"

Heero followed Duo back to the cabin. When they opened the door they stood in shock. The cabin had been transformed. There was a tree with ornaments and lights. A wreath hung on the opposite wall. There were Christmas decorations all over the place.

Quatre walked into the room. "Oh no, Heero and Duo," he said shaking his head. "You're standing under mistletoe. Duo and Heero looked up. Mistletoe hung over the doorway.

"Where did all these decorations come from?" Duo asked Quatre.

The blonde just shook his head. "You're standing under mistletoe," he repeated. "You know the rules." Duo swallowed hard. He imagined Heero was giving Quatre the death glare. When he turned he came face to face with Heero. His heart began to beat quickly. Then Heero did the unexpected and leaned forward and pressed their lips together. After getting over his shock duo responded and they locked into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Heero smiled at Duo's shocked expression. "Aishiteru," he said. Duo couldn't believe his ears. His face lit up with joy. "Aishiteru, Heero." He had just received the best Christmas present ever!  
  
Ariana dodges flying objects I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it sucks. But it's only the first Gundam fic I've ever written.

And remember...this was years ago! So please give me a second chance. : (

Please review!


End file.
